Human?
by Vorkie
Summary: What makes us human? What is humanity? What is it that defines a person? What happens when you no longer find yourself in the body you once knew? When your mind no longer feels the same. How does one define who they are? Can the human mind overcome the depths of the abyss. (humor/adventure/romance/hurt)


" _No one can tell what goes on in between the person you were and the person you become. No one can chart that blue and lonely section of hell. There are no maps of the change. You just come out the other side. Or you don't" - Stephen King, The Stand_

Year: 20XX

Date: 31 March

Local time: 13:07

Operation First Blood is in effect. Full scale defences against "Abyssal" attackers has been established. ETA until first contact 7.43 minuets.

"We come to you with this emergency anounsmant. All residents are to evacuate the local area. I repeat Evacuate the local area. Abyssal attacks are imminent" the radio had been playing all morning, sending out this emergence broadcast to the town around the beach. The once popular holiday and tourist site had been turned into a fortified beach head.

Bunkers had been constructed on the tops of the cliffs over looking the beach while sandbags secured the hillsides. Heavy machine gun placements and mortars littered the dug in fortifications and a mass of soldiers were organising behind concrete barriers. One such soldier was Gaz.

He was a British citizen that had been conscripted to assist in the defence, they needed everyone they could get. It was a strange name for a soldier, or a man to be exact and boy did he know it. His parents had a strange sense of humour when naming him but he didn't mind it too much. He had messy hazelnut brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was a bit taller than most people, Gaz found it nice for a while until he began to hit his head on doorways everywhere he went. He had just turned 21 recently too but here he was on a beach waiting to fight an unknown enemy. Talk about irony.

He had been doing some R&D military work in Japan before the operation, just when reports of an unknown force were taking out ships across the world. He had been working on a new type of personal anti-armour bomb that used thermite. It would detonate splattering a pool of white hot metal around, almost like napalm for armour. He has smuggled through a few with his combat gear as a sort of field test.

He had made a few prototypes bombs before the situation became serious. A large number of hostile abyssal had been detected nearing the country of Japan at an alarming rate. A plan of action had been put into effect as the whole country mobilised its underdeveloped armed forces. Gaz had been conscripted into the defence in a "wrong place, wrong time" situation which was why he was here now.

Feeling for his bombs in a side pocket for some form of comfort the sound of sirens began to blare out as the whole beach that was once live with chatter was now deathly quiet. Only the sound of the waves lapping on the shoreline could be heard as Gaz braced himself against the cold concrete peering out over at the sea.

"EVERYBODY LOCK AND LOAD WE GOT INCOMING" a voice commanded over the speakers as the echoing sound of machine guns and rifles being cocked for action began to quieted down. The tension in the air was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

All of a sudden a ghastly howl of sorts cried out from the horizon as a thick black wave of creatures began to come into view. The government of Japan had dubbed the enemy "The Abyssal"

"All right" Gaz's captain said to his squad "Here they come. Mean as hell and thick as grass"

" _Great pep talk_ " Gaz though taking aim into the black mass of enemies. Suddenly a strange whistling could be hear over the battlefield. Looking up Gaz panicked at the incoming projectiles.

Without warning explosive shells began to rain upon the beachhead killing a mass of soldiers unlucky enough to be nearby. Once such shell landed in front of the barricade Gaz was stationed, the shockwave threw the man over, sand showering over him.

Shell-shock took over as Gaz felt light headed, a load ringing noise sang in his ears as he struggled to get up. His captain was shouting something to Gaz but he couldn't hear him. A flash blurred Gaz's vision as the once whole captain was now a stump with legs. Warm blood splattered on Gaz as he failed to resist throwing up.

After emptying his stomach Gaz's ears finally pooped as the sounds of battle came back to his senses. Picking himself up Gaz threw himself at the machine gun placement on his barricade and got his first look at the oncoming horror of black armour and teeth.

The abyssal were a mass of armour and teeth. Appearance wise they looked twisted and irregular as if failing to understand what it wanted to be with random appendages flailing around. One thing that did matter was they were big with teeth and an attitude. Each one was about 3 to 2 times the size of a full grown man.

Gaz opened fire on the horde of abyssal hoping to hold them back. The bullets met their mark but seemed to deal only minimal damage to there armour. The abyssal now closer began to shoot their own bullets from what looked like small turrets randomly placed on there bodies. Grunting figuration Gaz's radio began to talk.

"THIS IS COMMAND OF SECTOR B. TO ANYONE ON THE FIELD WE NEED A SIT REP" the radio shouted

"This is Lieutenant Gaz, 34th company, our machine guns aren't doing shit" Gaz said down the radio "Armour too thick, suggest we target exposed areas or limbs"

"ROGER THAT. ATTENTION ALL ALL UNITS MACHINE GUN FIRE IS INEFFECTIVE AGAINST EMEMY ARMOR. MACHINE GUN FIRE IS INEFFECTIVE AGAINST EMEMY ARMOR. AIM FOR EXPOSED AREAS OR LIMBS IF POSSIBLE" the voice shouted down the radio.

The shift in fire produced instant results, nailing the abyssal in the legs and arms produced shrieks of pain as the horde began to trip up over itself. The revaluation is short lived as the horde kept coming climbing over their wounded in what seemed to be rage as they moved even faster than before.

" _Were not stopping them or killing them fast enough. Were only slowing them down_ " Gaz thought still firing the machine gun. A stray round of enemy fire ricocheted off Gaz's helmet knocking the man over. Another soldier took over the gun while Gaz picked himself up again and began to fire his rifle.

"You ok" one man asked firing into the crowd of enemies as well.

"Slight concussion but I'm ok" Gaz reassured.

"INCOMING" the radio shouted suddenly. Explosive shells began to hit the abyssal targets as the mortars joined in and finally they were doing damage. A direct hit cracked open one abyssal as purple blood splattered everywhere, finally we had first blood.

What seemed like hours into this fight a mass of body's now covered the beach, both abyssal and human alike and still they came. Gaz and the other soldiers were running out of ammo and fast as moral began to plummet.

"Where's the air support?"

"Oh god they just keep coming"

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME"

"God fucking dame it" Gaz said amidst the other soldiers. He was running dry as the abyssal got closer and closer. A cry to Gaz's left caused him to look briefly from his targets. One of the abyssal's had climbed over one of the barricades. It had a person in its mouth slowly crushing him. Gaz locked eyes for a moment with the man his eyes pleading for help before the abyssal's maw closed around him cleanly snapping off the man outstretched arm.

Once one got over the barricade it all went to hell. The line was broken and the abyssal began to clime over the barricades crushing people under there huge bulk or snapping them in there abnormal mouths.

One leapt over Gaz's barricade and swerved around and charged right at him trying to eat him whole. Not able to get away fast enough Gaz planted his foot and arm in the creatures mouth to stop it from crushing him but it was a losing battle. The abyssal's jaw strength was incredible, threatening to crush his arm a leg Gaz with his free pulled out a container of sorts and threw it into the abyssal's mouth.

The boom went of in the creatures stomach effectively cooking it from the inside. Hot metal and blood sprayed from the abyssal's mouth as it thrashed around in pain, screeching its ghastly howl before tipping over. Gaz tumbled out of its mouth as is twitched a few times before falling still.

" _This is a losing fight. We got to retreat_ " echoed in Gaz's head as he continued shooting.

It was a bloodbath all around Gaz as he began to fall back towards one of the bunkers on the cliffs. Popping shots were he could and jumping over the body's of both the abyssal and his own comrades Gaz reached the mortar trenches on the hillside close to the bunker. He jumped down into the trench and was approached by an officer.

"What's the situation, Why are you here?" he asked?

"The front defence have been over run, shits fucked" Gaz said looking over his shoulder. "You don't know what its like" Gaz said shaking his head "There's so many, there eating people and everything. Its game over man, game over" Gaz said, his throat dry from fear.

"Dear god" the officer said taking his hat off "RIG THE TRENCH WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE. FULL RETREAT!" he suddenly shouted. With a nod the mortar teams began planting charges on the trench walls and baling out towards the mainland. "you coming?" asked the officer.

"I got to tell the bunker you go ahead" Gaz said getting a nod from the officer.

"Godspeed" he said before clearing out like his men.

Gaz eventually reached the bunker and rushed inside.

"EVERYONE WERE PULLING OUT" he shouted down the concrete structure before entering the main room. There was blood on the walls as a lone Abyssal looked over to the new pray. With speed unnatural for its size the abyssal leapt towards Gaz who dodged to the side.

Impacting with concrete the abyssal seemed to lose its barring before turning to face the man again. Its tongue lopped out the side of its mouth as it charged forward. Again moving to the side Gaz threw a bomb into the creatures path.

Detonating hot metal covered the top of the abyssal who thrashed around in pain as the metal burned and melted its abnormal armour. Almost feeling sorry for the creature Gaz opened fire on the wounded creature.

An explosion boomed outside as the trap for the trenches was triggered causing the cliff to start collapsing. Both Gaz and the abyssal creature were thrown to the floor as the concrete started to crack and give way. Failing to find a foot hold Gaz and the abyssal fell into the sea.

The impact with the water was hard landing back first into the sea. Gaz began to sink as all the gear he had been carrying was dragging him down. With air escaping his lungs Gaz desperately tried to take off his backpack and straps but his strength was fading fast as he began to drown.

Light from the surface became dimmer as Gaz began to lose conciseness. On the verge of passing out a white hand pulled softly on Gaz's arm and he could have sworn he saw a girl looking at him before the world turned black.

* * *

 **Side notes: Hey guys/girls. So what do you think about this chapter. I'm a little insecure about my writing but I will accept any and all forms of reviews BRING IT ON!. Also point out any mistakes I may have made k :3.**


End file.
